


After One Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Tears formed in Stargirl's eyes.





	After One Battle

I never created Stargirl.

Tears formed in Stargirl's eyes as she held her stepfather's corpse and he protected her, but she couldn't protect him from villains.

THE END


End file.
